primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Labyrinthodont
Labyrinthodonts were generally amphibian-like in build. They were short-legged and mostly large headed, with moderately short to long tails. Many groups, and all the early forms, were large animals. Primitive members of all Labyrinthodont groups were probably true water predators, and various degrees of amphibious, semi-aquatic and semi-terrestrial modes of living arose independently in different groups. Some lineages remained or became fully aquatic with reduced limbs and elongated, eel-like bodies. They appeared in the Devonian and became extinct in the Cretaceous. The exact species to appear in Primeval has not currently been identified, though it is likely to be Koolasuchus. In Primeval After receiveing strange Anomaly readings from a cave near the small village of Witchfield Cove, Matt, Connor and Abby are sent to investigate. The trio found their way to the village's bar, where they found out that a creature known as the 'Witchfield Worm' has been killing Livestock and also,recently,a boy for decades. The three split up, sending Connor and Abby to a farm, while Matt searches the forest. Later while searching the farm Connor and Abby come across oil tanks that had been hidden away in the barn. The two are then trapped in the barn by the owner of the oil. Meanwhile Matt, searching the forest has come across a seperated leg floating in the river. Matt warns Connor and Abby and leaves the leg, just in time to save a fisherman from the Witchfield Worm. The worm emerges from the water briefly before returning to the swampy water. After escaping the farmer, Connor and Abby meet up with Matt and discover that the creature is some form of Labyrinthodont. While back at the ARC, Lester has contacted Matt and informed him where Emily is. Matt splits from the group and goes searching for Emily, leaving Connor and Abby to hunt for the Worm. While searching for the creature, the anomaly re-opens. Philip tells Connor to go find the Anomaly, while Lester tells him to ignore Philip and search for the creature. In the end Connor and Abby split up, Abby goes after the Labyrinthodont, while Connor searches for the Anomaly. It doesnt take Abby long to find the creature tracks and chase it down to a Haven Holidays Caravan Park. Abby saves two young boys from the monster then hides in a caravan. Meanwhile Connor has chased the Anomaly signal down to the seaside cave. He soon comes across an open gate in the cave, suggesting that somebody knew that there was a anomaly there; there is metallic looking sludge on the floor. Connor witnesses oil being poured down from a drain pipe. It doesn't take him long to figure out that the farmer and her son have been making fuel. Then he makes a breakthrough, the oil had reacted with the anomaly to form the acid which was weakening it, so the harder the Anomaly tried to open, the harder it was being shut. Connor contacts Abby, letting her know where to take the creature, not knowing that a young Labyrinthodont was crawling up behind him. Meanwhile Abby is being attacked by the adult Labyrinthodont, which had climbed onto the roof of the caravan. After receiving Connor's message, she starts the caravan and tries to drive it out of the park with the creature on its roof. Abby's plan comes crashing down when the Labyrinthodont smash the car window next to her,causing her to lose control of the caravan and accidentally crashing it to a tree, allowing the Labyrinthodont to prepare its attack. In the cave, Connor noticed the young Labyrinthodont, which was howling in pain, due to the acid that was left behind from the oil.Young labyrinthodont howling is heard by the adult which returns back to the cave. Connor is too busy watching the creature to notice the farmer's son knock him unconsious from behind. When Connor regains consciousness, the farmer's son explains that they need to leave the cave right away and leave Connor for the amphibian while Connor knows about their illegal schemes and also the farmer's action of opening the gate and letting the amphibian eat the boy. The Farmer's son confesses that he already knew that the Witchfield Worm was real, and he made the gate to trap it and its young in the cave. Their argument is cut short by the adult Labyrinthodont's return to the cave after hearing its young's distress calls. It attacks and kills the farmer and her son. Abby awakens and follows the creature back the the cave. While Abby distracts the creature, Connor moves the oil away from the Anomaly, allowing the creatures to return home through the Anomaly. Biology Koolasuchus was a semi-aquatic carnivous amphibian. They lived in the Australia during the Cretaceous. It is notable both because it was one of the largest temnospondyls at around 5m long, and because it survived long after its cousins further north that had become extinct; Koolasuchus is believed to have been one of the last of the temnospondyls ever to exist. Koolasuchus is belived to have lived much like a crocodile, waiting in the water for prey come near enough, then it attacks. The Koolasuchus in Primeval has been largely exaggrated as the creature is 3m longer than its normal size (This may be due to mutations from the oil), has scaley skin, which being an amphibian it probaly lacked and has two drows of teeth. Trivia *This is a first time an amphibian appears in Primeval. *Like the Kaprosuchus, Smilodon and the Gorgonopsid, the Labyrinthodont came through the anomaly before the ARC was founded. *A plausible theory about why the adult is so big could be this: The 'baby' is actually fully grown and the 'adult' is its mate, only the 'adult' suffer's from gigantism, allowing it to grow to such a humongous size. Another theory is that the two amphilbians are both different genders and both genders has a different growth rates and growth limits. *This is yet another creature to have been seen as a Monster by locals. *It may have killed more than three people because Abby says reports state people (and livestock) have been disappearing for years. Errors *It is stated that it had highly reduced limbs, but in the episode it had powerful legs and could even stand upright for several seconds. *If this species of Labyrinthodont is a Koolasuchus,then this amphilbian is oversized as Koolasuchus is only 5m long but in the series,it is 8 to 10 meters long *The Primeval Website on iTV states that the Labyrinthodont is from Poland, if it is a Koolasuchus,then it would live in Australia,not in Poland *The Labyrinthodont has smooth skin,not thick scales covering it´s back *The Labyrinthodont has upper and lower teeth in the series,but in real life he didn´t had any teeth *The labyrinthodont in the show looks like a cross between a crocodile and a worm,but in real-life it was more like a salamander *The Labyrinthodont is shown to be able to live very well out of the water,but it needed to wet his skin from time to time *It is shown to have the ability to climb up things like trailers,but in the reality it was strictly firmed to the ground Gallery Labyrinthodont1sss.jpg|Labyrinthodont attacks Haven Holidays Caravans Labyrinthodontandabby.jpg|Labyrinthodont goes after Abby Labyrinthodont and connor.jpg|Labyrinthodont attacks Connor Creatures labyrinthodont 320x240.jpg|Labyrinthodont attacks a young boy Episode4.5 26.jpg|Labyrinthodont attacks a fisherman Category:Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures